The long-term goal of this application resubmission for a proposed conference for health care providers, policy makers and parents is to improve health outcomes of low birthweight (LBW) children and their families residing in a portion of Appalachia, rural Eastern Kentucky. The conference aims are to: (l) Evaluate current health care research findings for potential use with this population; (2) Improve communication, networking, and collaboration between tertiary care and community-based providers of health care to rural low birthweight children and their families; and (3) Develop recommendations for changes in health care policy and for new research directions for LBW children and their families; and (4) Disseminate recommendations for changes in health care policy and programs and for new research directions. A-two-day invitational conference will be held in rural Kentucky for 70 invited participants. The conference planning is guided by an interdisciplinary Advisory Board of providers, health administrators, and parents. Plans will be refined using information obtained through a two- stage, pre-conference Delphi survey of participants. In small interdisciplinary groups (n = 8), participants will recommend policy changes to improve health outcomes for LBW children and their families, develop strategies for research utilization, and identify areas requiring research. Nominal group process will be used. Policy recommendations to improve health care delivery will be developed by the total group and disseminated to participants, provider agencies, health policy makers, and researchers. Participants, particularly Advisory Board members, will assist with dissemination and implementation of recommendations. Other anticipated conference outcomes are improved referral services, greater interprofessional collaboration, and the use of a broader range of resources for LBW children and families. To assess the use of conference information in achieving the Specific Aims, three post--conference evaluations will be conducted: at the close of the conference, 12 months later, and 24 months later. All participants will be evaluated. The final survey will be funded by corporate monies. The knowledge gained from the conference will improve services to rural LBW children and families through better service delivery and health policy changes focused on these high risk families.